In particular, the invention relates to a process for producing a porous fibre-reinforced carbon-containing shaped body which has recesses or hollow spaces and is close to the final shape, in particular a fibre-reinforced C/C body (“CFC” or “CFRC”=carbon fibre reinforced carbon) which is shaped from binder-containing fibre compositions by means of a pressing procedure using pressing cores and is converted into C/C in a subsequent thermal treatment, and also, if appropriate, to the densification of a porous fibre-reinforced carbon-containing shaped body to form a carbon-containing ceramic matrix, in particular by infiltration of the C/C body with liquid metal, so that the matrix then comprises metals and metal carbides, possibly together with residual unreacted carbon.
The term “metal” also includes silicon, for the purposes of this invention.